Odd Dhampire Out
by muchacha.artistica
Summary: This is a Story about Michelle, a Dhampire whose not like all other Dhampires. Her family is completely different. Most dhampires have a Dhampire mother and a Moori father. Mashell has a Dhampire father and a Moori mother.
1. Chapter 1

(a/n please review! i'd really appreciate it :) this is my first fan fic and i want to know what you all think. i am in for the good or the bad if u think i can fix something tell me and i'll see what i can do :) thx so much 3 all my readers oh and one more little nuisance i am not Richelle Mead and i do not own the Vampire Acadamy series but i have borrowed her idea of moori and dhampires but the plot and characters are very much my own :) i promise i did not base this off of a movie despite what you may think i have never seen that movie before sry anitabelikov)

Michelle was watching the Moroi she was in charge of protecting. they were a prominent family who were very social therefore she worked with five other guardians. She was fresh out of high school, St. Vladimir's. The Moroi all put in who they wish to have guard them. She wasn't top of her class, but she definitely was not at the bottom. She was above average in all of her guardian classes. Her normal high school classes however brought her down a little but nothing to worry about.

She was chosen by the Ircovich family. It consisted of a total of eight members. There was Camille Ircovich, who was definitely the head of the family in all family matters, Daniel Rein, while the father figure to the children he was not their biological father, Raquel Ircovich, Camille's eldest daughter, Ramón Ircovich, their adopted son, Danny Rein, Daniel's only biological son of the group, Rein Ircovich, Camille's youngest daughter who she had after she married Daniel and mixed the names to create hers, Marcus Ircovich, Camille's youngest son, and Riley Ircovich, the partier of the family. Riley was the one who if there was a party she knew about it and was always there.

She was the one always getting in trouble for sneaking around by the guardians. They always stick the newbie on her. It's their form of an initiation. Though what they didn't expect was Michelle's willingness to look after her.

"Yeah, I'm up for it. She wont give me any problems." Michelle said to Jon, the head guardian of the group. He had been on the longest.

Jacob coughed trying to cover up a laugh, "She gives everyone problems newbie"

"I know her from school she wont give me any. I know she wont."

Someone behind Michelle said, "I give her a week with Riley."

"I will do fine. I'm good at what I do, and I'm good at understanding people too."

"Okay, good at understanding people or not, just work with her. We will change shifts and people at the end of the week." said Jon, "Lets go. The Ircovichs are going to the Mr. Rein's sisters ball tonight we have to be prepared." they all exit the room silently while only Jon is left in the room.

Michelle turns around and looks at him and says, "You know what circumstances I am in here correct?

"Yes, Camille told me." Michelle nodded her head and walked out of the room.

She passed Camille in the hallway while she was talking to Jacob and said, "Hey mom thanks for everything."

Camille nodded. "Anytime sweetie, go get dressed I want you to attend this function with us not just protect us tonight. I left a gown out on your bed" she said with a smile.

Jacob turned to Michelle, mouth agape, "Mrs. Ircovich is your mom?"

"Of course she is."


	2. Chapter 2

(a/n: yes i realize i do realize i am not Richelle Mead and i do not own the Vampire Academy Series but this is a work from the depths of my own mind THERE IS NO PLAGIARISM! PLAGERISM IS BAD!)

Michelle walks away from Jacob towards her room when she is out of sight and hopefully out of ear shot he runs into Jon's room. "Did you know Michelle is Mrs. Ircovich's daughter?"

"Yes I did. Now why are you asking?"

"Well will it not affect her ability to be able to protect them? She's too attached don't you think?"

"No I don't. I think that will make her want to protect them more than the rest of us. To us they are just charges we were assigned to protect. To her they are her family. They are all she has left."

"yeah they maybe but she has been invited to attend the party we are going to. She's not protecting to night."

"I know Camille told me. Know if you don't mind I would like you to stop accusing Michelle of things."

"Okay" Jacob did just that but then started thinking, "Jon, Why did you just call Mrs. Ircovich by her first name? We were all told day one to do no such thing."

"Yes you were" Jon said to the curious boy, " I have worked with her much longer than you have though Jacob I have been protecting her nearly twenty years now." Jacob nodded his head and turned to walk out of the room to his room he shared with the other guys who were guardians. "Jacob you would do well to heed my warning. Don't go around making accusations towards people all the time. It could get you into quite a bit of trouble" The older man winked to the boy, who is no longer a boy, he was a young man. Jon smiled to himself. He did see himself so much in Jacob, but he would never tell him that Jacob would live too much off the bravado that would bring.

Michelle walks into her room and sees the beautiful red silk gown that will look beautiful especially with her strawberry-blonde hair. It was beautiful and fit her perfectly she wondered where she would keep her stake. But she had worked around a dress before and had just the thing. She strapped the steak to her thigh, and let the dress flow over it. It was a great camouflage. No one would even see the steak and no one would be alarmed, but if there was to be a moment where she needed to get to it; it was simple enough to get to. She knew that the other guardians would not be pleased with how she was attending and by now Jacob had probably announced it and her relation to Camille to all of them .

_Lovely_, she thought, _just lovely I couldn't last one day without all of them looking at me like my family is way to jacked up. But hey they don't know my dad… neither do I so that doesn't help me any maybe mom can tell me… _Someone knocks on the door.

"Michelle, wow you look nice." _Its Jacob hmm wonder what he wants this time_

"Thanks."

"Are you actually attending this thing? I mean you aren't going to bring a stake or anything in case of a strogi attack?"

I blush a little I can feel my cheeks getting hot "umm. Actually I have my stake on me thank you very much." I know he's trying to figure out where. The dress I am wearing is skin tight at the top all the way to my waist line where it starts to flow outward a little. You wouldn't notice it if you didn't know I had one on me, but there is the slightest bump where the dress rests against the base of the stake.

"hmm. Well I guess I will see you later then. I'll leave you to finish dressing." _oh goodness I hope so. I love this boys accent. He came from one of the schools over in England, and that accent was to die for_

"um heh actually would you mind zipping this the rest of the way up I can't seem to reach the zipper." he clears his throat and walks towards me _I got the zipper most of the way up but I couldn't reach it in the middle of my back._ He zipped it up and left the room without another sound. I finished my hair and make-up and walked towards my moms room to get her approval.

"you look amazing sweetheart" she says with a huge smile on her face. She's thrilled that I said I would attend she knows that this isn't exactly normal attire for me to wear, but is glad I said I would.

"Thank you. I love this dress its beautiful"

"Lets go to the car. Everyone is waiting" We get to the car and I am the only female guardian of my family and all of the guys stop and look at me. All with astonished looks on their faces. I feel a little awkward getting in the car with them in this dress and all of them in their formal guardian attire but I do so anyways. The two cars stop suddenly, and the door to my car is ripped off. It's a strogi and it had friends.

(a/n sry for the cliff hanger! i thought it left suspense and i havent come up with the fight scene yet :) sry! when it comes to my mind it will come to you all! Plz review i only have one and its kinda saddening plz even if u think i should abandon this idea all togeather! just tell me:) thx!)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

One of the Strogi pulled the door off and threw it what looked like about six hundred feet away from the car. Jeez this could get interesting and dangerous fast. The next Strogi came up and started yanking people from the car he looks at me and rips Jacob out of the car to get to me. Oh crap I forgot I was wearing this dress I look like the Moori in this car now don't I. I have enough time to pull the stake out from where it was hidden and scraped his arm a vertical line like he had done it in a suicide attempt. He screamed a loud ear-splitting blood-curdling scream and writhed in the pain I had just caused him. The next one grabbed my waist from behind I didn't have enough time to react to what had just happened to do anything that wouldn't harm myself in the process so I waited for him to turn me around to face him. I noticed another set of Strogi coming towards the other car and the other guardians couldn't see them. I was up a little bit higher this Strogi was quite tall. I yelled at Jon "There are more going to the other car! Leave me. I can take care of my self!"

Jon looked over his shoulder and said "I can't see anything! There are no more Michelle just this one!"

"No Jon just take them to the other car and protect them I can deal with this one myself!"

"Fine I trust you that there are more but I don't see them!"

"Go!" While that rather lengthy conversation is going on I have three people trying to get the Strogi hanging on to me for dear life to let go by stabbing him and I had decided that's when my silver heels came in handy.

He finally turned me around and looked at me funny and said, "What could you be smiling about all of your precious guardians just left you here Moori and now you are going to be Awakened" He said this while grinning ear to ear.

"Now your just insulting your intelligence bub. 'Cuz hate to burst your bubble or anything man but I'm not a Moori," I shoved the heel of my shoe into his chest at the perfect angle. "I'm a Guardian, and I am not about to be Awakened." He let out shriek from all the pain he was in but was soon dead. I ran over to the others they were standing in front of the other car. "Hey, that ones dead I have killer shoes litterally" **(a/n sry! couldn't resist the pun!) **

"Dude that's pretty awesome. I wish I was a chick and could kill someone with my shoes." Jacob said with a smile. We all busted out in laughter at that.

"You wouldn't last a day in my killer shoes! Can you see them now Jon there just standing there a couple hundred yards away!"

"We aren't seeing anything Michelle. I think we should get something checked when we get back." said Jon.

"I'm not crazy! Here. Dude if your going to attack all your other friends are dead you might as well go home or do it all ready." I yelled into what they just thought was the dark of the night, but I knew better. "There's three of them and five of us whose fighting alone? Cuz here they come."

"Dang! How did you see them from so far away?" Michel who was one of the other guardians said to me.

"You guys team up I'll get this one!" Yelled Jon back at us he was already sprinting towards the first Strogi that was running towards the car.

"Whose up for another fight?" I said with a smirk and a chuckle

"Like we have a choice" said Jacob

"You read my mind dude" Said Heath the last of the five guardians

"Wait!" I yelled, "what if this is a trap? someone needs to stay near the car!"

"Shoot I'll baby sit this wasn't my dream job when I thought I was going to a prep school back in sixth grade" **(a/n sry I'm not sure when they start at the schools so I just decided to say 6th grade. If u know let me know so I can change it. thx!)** said Heath and he turned around and ran back to the car and jumped up on the roof to keep look out.

"Good I'll take the second one by myself. If you two get done with yours help Jon. Do you hear me? He's worth more than I am." I then took off running for the farthest one took a flying leap at the Strogi.

**Hey me again! Sry I left you in suspense but I don't like giving away all of my story in one chapter! Haha! I promise ill finish the fight scene in chapter 4 J hehe I'll try to post chapter 4 tonight or tomorrow when I wake up! Luv my readers J u! and especially forevrevanescnt for putting me on his/her story alert luv you all though! Plz plz plz plz pleeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review! I can't wait to hear what you think of my story! Even if u think I shouldn't continue don't lie just tell me what you think! I have one review that I've seen so far please I wont tell you I wont publish a new chapter till I get reviews cuz I think that's mean but I will give you a shout out if you story alert me or fav me or comment J I hope you decide to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

The Strogi I jump at doesn't see me coming I ran at him from the side. I kick him in the head and my heal pierces his skull he lets out a shriek, but I know that wont kill him it just hurts. And a lot. _Well since I'm already standing on him with my heal through his head I might as well stab the other in his heart _I think with a smile widening on my face. Well here goes nothing I stab the other heal through his heart at just the right angle so that I don't hit all the bone and slip right through the ribs. He's so dead now. I try getting my shoe out of his head but I know it wont work so I just slide my shoes off and walk back towards the cars everyone else Jacob and Michel are now helping Jon fight his Strogi I walk up silently behind him where no one is, don't ask me why but the like fighting on the sides of the dang creature, and take out my steak and stab its backbone and heart. "You're welcome"

"We so had that!" said Jacob

"Then why were u fighting for the sides of the blasted creature?"

"It doesn't make a difference who killed it come on we need to get back no ones watching over the Moroi."

"No I left Heath there he is." I say back to Jon

"Way to forget about me Jon! I've just been chillin' watchin' all the action from up here!" Heath yells back at Jon. I jump up on the car right as Heath jumps down I make a complete circle looking into the darkness and I see just that. "No more Strogi."

"Thank the Lord!" yells Jacob

"How are we getting to the house? Our car is trashed." I said.

Mom rolls down her window, "Oh, we cant go home! We haven't gone to the party yet!"

"uhhh did you miss the Strogi coming at the vehicles?" Said Jacob. Jon slapped him on the back of the head for being rude and he muttered something like sorry.

"No young man I did not but we must go to this party the new queen invited us to this party."

"Well frankly I don't give a crap who invited us to this party we are going home." said Mr. Rayne.

"Fine you can go home and I will go to the party we have two cars."

"uhh sorry to interrupt but we only have one the other one the Strogi trashed ripping me out of it." I said

"What? Are you ok?" she started asking frantically

"I'm fine. I'm here aren't I. You can't get rid of me that easy, though sadly you can get rid of my shoes that easily they decided to stay the last Strogi's head…" Jacob snickers behind me as we all look at my sand covered feet. _Jeez will he just speak I want to listen to his accent!_

"Well that just wont do! Lets head back to the house and then go to the party after we get her new shoes," she turns towards Mr. Rayne, "if you want to stay home then you can stay home."

"Interesting, how are we getting there we don't have enough seats?" I said

"Van surfing!" yelled Jacob and we all hop on top of the van for lack of seats in the SUV. So we turn around and head back home. When we get there we can hear Mr. Rayne arguing with mom about finances and how they just can't afford to buy anything she wanted on whim or something like that. I was more focused on the lack of lights all around us to care about finances. We walk in the house and everything seems fine. I go and find some new shoes and me and mom and Rayne head out to the car I told Jon that I could take care of them alone it was ok I managed to keep my steak throughout the fight so I had protection and he agreed after my performance fighting off the Strogi and being able to see them in the dead of night which he still found odd was more than enough for two Moroi to go on an outing. We got in the van and I drove us to this party that was at one of the nicest hotels in New York City I have ever seen. And we gave the keys to the valet and made our entrance. We walk through the doors and all I could think was _oh my goodness there are some FINE Guys here! But I need to keep a look out for them stay close and avoid flirting too much. _

**Sry about not telling you more about the guys I'll tell you all about them in the next chapter! And sry I know I said id post this Thursday but i had a couple of days where i didn't feel like typing I just finished this up and im posting as soon as possible promise to post quicker next time! Signing off Mel here see ya! Haha :) im a nerd i know i just can't help it!**


End file.
